Can You Hear Me Breathing?
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: She has lived in Beacon Hills her whole life and at that moment, that exact moment, she was noticed by Scott McCall who never paid any attention to her as she was in every single one of his classes. What will happen when a kiss cuts into them just being friends? Will they become each other's valentines or will a love triangle form when she meets Derek Hale? -On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

Scott McCall. How, out of the twenty students in the classroom, was she paired up with Scott McCall? Out of his choice of students, Mr. Harris partnered Scarlet Savannah with Scott McCall just because he knew that she was the shy one and he was the talkative one. Why did Mr. Harris hate Scarlet, better known as Sky to her friends and family, enough to make Scott McCall her partner? Sometimes the universe just throws random obstacles in the way just to make Sky's life even harder than it already was. Scott McCall, co-captain of the lacrosse team with the other co-captain being, or should we say used to being since he moved to London, Jackson Whittemore, was stuck with her and she was stuck with him. This wasn't how the universe was supposed to work and now the whole balance of the universe is being tossed around like a rag doll. Could her life possibly get an worse than it was at the moment? Chalk that down as a yes.

"Look, we aren't on the same page- no, we aren't in the same book. We are different books, you about wolves and me about doctors. Not even close to the bookshelf and we will never, not in a million years, be close to each other's bookshelf, understood?" Sky suddenly whispered to him as soon as she heard his books hit the table and him move to sit down on the stool.

"We just met and you're already giving me orders." Scott whispered back as she began to do the assignment, mixing two chemicals as he sat there, wanting to help her.

"Another thing- don't talk. Talking makes noise, which comes out of your mouth, which you use your lungs, which takes of oxygen, which causes a spot that could be used for someone else to be used for you, which causes someone to die, which causes the birth of life that could of happened to be over, which takes away a loved one and it stops them, the other people who loved them, to not have another life, which causes a lonely soul out there to not have a lover, which causes everything in the universe to be thrown off balance just with you sitting here. Now, shut up, stay there, and don't touch anything." Sky finished, grabbing another chemical as she slightly let a few drops fall into the glass, dripping down the sides.

Instead of talking, Scott looked over to see how Stiles Stilinski was doing with his partner, which he was doing pretty well considering it was Lydia Martin. Craning his neck, he saw that Allison Argent was with someone that she didn't know that well, but was still doing better than Sky and him were doing. Maybe this was fate telling him that he should talk to her, after all she has been in Beacon Hills for her whole life, not even leaving the state once. Never did he interact with her, talk to her, or even noticed her until this day. How could he talk to her, make her not invisible to him, if she didn't want to talk with him? Maybe he just needed to realize that she was breathing, a breathing, living, girl that was in the same school, not to mention the same classes, with Scott.

"Look, we both know you don't want to talk to me, but we need to. I know that I've never actually noticed you going to this school, but there are at least three hundred to four hundred other students walking pass me every day." Scott tried to get her to open up, to at least give a slight mumble to him that she cared, but her express told otherwise.

"Every single day we have to sit, two feet away from each other and all you do, all you want to do, is talk to Allison Argent or Stiles Stilinski or Lydia Martin or someone else. All I was, no, all the distance between you and me was two feet each day and you never even looked in my direction. I was invisible to you, to Allison, to Stiles, to Lydia, to everyone in the whole school and all I had was a friend, but she had no classes with me because you were in them all, taking up her spot next to me. Now, please, leave me alone and don't talk to me. You've been doing a swell job with it for the pass seventeen years. Why both to stop now when we are almost out of school, never having to see each other?" Her last sentence, the one she stressed the most about, she had broken the glass container that was in her hand, spilling out the chemicals onto her skin and onto the table.

The whole turned to her, her quickly wiping off the chemicals on her hand, along with the pieces of broken, before she grabbed her Alessandra Marchi leather black shoulder bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she hurried out the room, no idea Scott was following her. Reaching the corner of the wall, she managed to sweep around before Scott grabbed her left arm, pinning both of her arms against the wall as she stared at her, her ice-like breath cutting into his skin as he stared into her eyes.

"We don't have to ignore each other anymore." Scott murmured as he stared into her bright blue eyes, seeing them slight give off a sparkle.

"Wha-" Sky tried to say, but Scott's mouth caught her attention, it moving as it spoke to her.

"I don't want to ignore you." He demanded, letting her hear his words as he forced back her body from trying to get away from him, suddenly feeling it stop from trying to get away.

Never had she wanted to kiss anyone, nevertheless Scott McCall, but there he was, almost begging to be kissed, which wasn't what either of them had on their minds. Neither of them had wanted to kiss a person in the type of scenario that they were in at that moment, but something was telling them that they should. Dropping his hands, he felt her bring her hands onto his chest, feeling his abs as she moved up and down, not knowing why she was behaving the way she was. Scott's hands came up to her back, bringing her closer as their breath caught in each other's tangling as the space between their mouths got shorter and short until nothing but lips were in the way, pushing together. Bringing her head back, she slightly gasped as she looked into his eyes, him looking into her eyes as she came back to Earth, letting go of Scott as he let go of her. Picking up her bag, she moved against the lockers to get away from Scott, running away the second she was out of his grasp. Looking down the hall, he watched her run, wondering why he felt the need to kiss her as she did the same. It was like they were both under a trance, like a spell of love or something.

"Sweetheart," Her father said as he heard the door open, walking towards the entrance to see her running up the stairs, the door slammed shut. "What happened?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." She said, not turning her face to him as she let her dark blue hair cloud over her face, hiding what she had felt.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding a cup of coffee in his left hand as he stared at her, wanting to see her beautiful face and what she was trying to hide.

"No, not even close to being alright." She said, realizing her true emotions before she continued up the rest of the stairs, wanting to cry inside her room, the door locked, alone.

"You ran out of the room after her to kiss her?" Stiles asked, trying to get it right as he saw Scott walk over, stopping his pacing, to sit on the bed.

"It was like we were under a spell. The second our lips pulled apart, she was shocked, even more, she was afraid of me." Scott replied as he thought back to the memory, the kiss staying together like it was glued shut by some invisible force.

"A spell? That's something different, but then again, this is Beacon Hills, home of the weird and crazy." Stiles said as she pulled up a chair, sitting with the chair backwards as he leaned against the back of the chair with her arms folding over.

"I think I need to talk to her, but I need her address if I'm ever going to talk to her outside school hours and to not make a scene." Scott told Stiles, him already at the keyboard, searching through the school records and files, looking for Scarlet Savannah.

Leaning against her door, she muffled her crying as she leaned her head off the pillow, staring into thin air as she whispered, "Scott McCall is a werewolf?"


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

Standing out on her balcony, her Shadowline Silhouette dress that her mother had gave her, which she is currently using for a nightgown, was blowing in the wind, it pressing against her legs as the breeze came across her face, her dark blue hair blowing in the breeze. Shifting over, she gently walked to the other side of the balcony, her Acorn Sheepskin Moxie Moc slippers comforting her movement. Looking down to the ground, she reached down, taking off her slippers before tossing them inside her room, under the bed. Looking around the town, she started to smile as she heard footsteps coming to her side.

Opening her mouth, she began to say, "Have you ever looked out there in the stars, into the sky, thinking, 'There is someone out there for me, just waiting for me to bump into them on a street corner or run into them in a hall,'" Turning around, she saw Scott outside her balcony, looking at her as she continued. "'Or to sit next to them in class every single day.' You know, Scott, sometimes we hide who we are, thinking no one will understand our secret, but the more you hide it, the more it creeps up, trying to get out of you. You think that no one will understand who you really are, but you'd be surprise on who would."

Walking over to him, she pulled on his hand, bringing him to the balcony as she continued. "That secret that you have, it's not small and tiny like the ones we hide, no. This one is the secret that you never want to share, but sometimes you have to, and that's alright," She looked over the town, away from Scott as she went on, finding the words. "For that one moment, you think that it's alright to tell them who you are, but then something happens. No matter if you had a fight, betrayed them, fell out of love with them- anything, that person feels the need to blow away your secret to the world. You don't know if you can trust anyone, thinking they might have your secret on the cover of US magazine the next day."

"Scott, you don't need to hide your secret anymore- not to me, anyway," Taking his face in her left hand, she pulled away as she looked at the lights shining the buildings in Beacon Hills. "I know your secret, Scott, and I can honestly tell you, honestly," She looked into his eyes, turning her body as she whispered, "I'll never say a word to anyone."

Leaning in, she looked into his eyes, about to kiss him only for him to pull away. Blinking, she said, "Isn't this what you wanted- someone to hold your secret to their heart, taking it to the grave?"

"What do you know," Scott asked darkly, almost a little afraid as he brought up his voice. "How do you know my secret?"

"Oh, Scott," Sky said, walking around him before she stopped, leaning next to his ear as he whispered. "I know all your secrets."

Pulling away, he started to back up until he hit the wall, backing up around it before he turned around, running out of her room and soon dashing out of her house. Looking down at her feet, she turned, walking over to look over the edge to see him cross the street, going between houses as he never looked back, afraid of what he might see.

Leaning over, she gathered her hair into a clump, holding it together with a clip, making it look like a ponytail before she slipped off her yesterday clothes, changing into a La Cera Lace-Trim white nightgown before she walked over to her bed, slipping into her covers just as the door opened.

"Are you going to school today?" Her father asked, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, ready to head off to the fire department where he worked as a firefighter.

"Tell them I'll come back next week," She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, whispering, "Or fifty years. Your choice."  
"Alright," He said, setting down his coffee on the table as he sat on the bed, putting his hand on her side as he continued. "What's the matter?"  
"Can we not talk about this?" She muttered, trying to pull the covers completely around her, only for her father to take them off her head.

"I know you told your mother about these situations all the time and now that she's gone, I want to be there for you all the time." He said, getting her to sit up as she looked over to him, saddened about her mother.

"She's not gone, dad. Please don't say that," She sighed, reaching for his hand as she continued. "She just moved out for some space."

"Some space." He mumbled, remembering that he told Sky that when they fought and she moved out, her only being seven at the time.

"It's a boy." She whispered, opening up as her father opened his eyes, saying, "A boy? Why not all the boys, after all you are the next Victoria's Secret model."

"We just aren't friends. I mean, we got paired up for a lab, right? And so he tries to talk to me, after noticing me for the first time in like, sixteen, seventeen years. Anyway, we gave one small kiss, just one, and now he won't talk to me." She talked to him like it was her mother and she thought she heard her mother laugh, sighing as she said, "Boys."

"Give it some time. Maybe the reason why he won't talk to you is because he might like you. Sweetheart," He began, smiling as he continued on with his words. "Boys get butterflies, too."

Laughing, she went in for a hug, feeling her father hug her back, both of them smiling. Pulling away, her father said, "I've got to get to work. I'll tell them you are going on vacation and won't be in for a week."

"Dad," She shouted as her father was halfway out of the door, his coffee in one hand with his other hand on the door as he peeked back in. "Thank you."

Smiling, he shut the door, leaving her alone in her room, thinking of her mother.

"You mean she knows you're a werewolf?" Stiles whispered to Scott as they were in Mr. Harris' class, them sitting close to each other since Lydia switched seats with Stiles.

"She said she knows my secret. What else could that mean?" Scott worried, watching Mr. Harris go pass the front of the room, checking the progress.

"She's not here today, right? Go to her house and see what she knows." Scott nodded, planning to go after school to check on her.

"I'm coming with you." Stiles warned as Mr. Harris walked pass, looking at the progress Scot had done.

"Apparently Miss Savannah does all the work in this group, doesn't she, McCall?" Mr. Harris noted, seeing nothing had been done with Scott.

Without another word, he started to work on his assignment, no more comments from Stiles.

Leaning against her balcony, she brought herself up, shutting the doors to the balcony before she crashed to the floor, crying. On the floor, she laid as she thought of Scott telling the whole school about how much of a freak she is. She could see how everyone would react when she came in:

"Hey, freak. What's my secret?"  
"She knows everyone's secret."

She's stalking everyone to find out their secret."

"Stay away from her. She's a freak!"

"Don't get close to her. She might find out your secret."

"If you go to her house, she'll found out your secret and blackmail you to rob banks!"

"Freak."

"Freak!"

"Such a freak!"

"Go away!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Get out of town, freak!"

Her cried of help suddenly quieted as she silently cried, clawing at the floor as she felt her heart snap in two, nothing holding them together. She laid on her side, crying as she heard the voices getting louder and louder, the name "freak" used more and more.

After three, Scott and Stiles drove over to Sky's house, knocking on the door to get inside. When no one answered, they climbed onto her balcony, trying to get inside when they saw her. Inside was Sky, on the floor, crying as she whispered, "Leave me alone."

She laid on her back, her hair fallen around her as the clip was taken out by her, her wearing an over-sized sweatshirt shirt over her nightgown. She used the sleeves of the sweatshirt to wipe away her tears as she tried to stop crying. Pulling herself together, she dragged herself over to the mirror as she heard the hateful thoughts get louder, screaming at her, choking her. Lifting her hand, she smashed the glass, shattering it into pieces only to feel her hand cut open. Rushing to the bathroom, she grabbed a roll of toilet paper, putting pressure on the wound as she sank down onto the floor, suddenly crying again as Stiles and Scott watched her. It was hard to get from the balcony to the bathroom, but it was the next window over and there was a ledge for them to step on, to see her crying.

"Come on, Scott." Stiles whispered, heading back to the balcony as Scott stayed a few seconds longer, hearing her whispered, "Scott, why," before he moved away from the window, following Stiles.

Wrapping the cut that was still bleed, she guessed it was three or four inches wide, the palm of her hand completely bloody. She tapped the end of the toilet paper, seeing it fit around her injured hand as she got off the floor, walking back to her room. Sitting down, she picked up the pieces of the smashed glass, throwing them away before she took off the sweatshirt, tossing it to the other side of the room before she got into her bed, trying to sleep the nightmares away.


End file.
